Barley Unfaithful
by chichicutie
Summary: He thought she was Unfaithful. But she was Barley Unfaithful was. Dana and Logan one shot. Songfic


**Barley Unfaithful**

**One shot**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the cast of Zoey 101 or "Unfaithful" by Rihanna**

**Logan's POV**

I am a 15 year old boy on a Saturday night alone. I sat here looking at a picture of me and my girlfriend. It was no surprise that she was cheating on me. Everyone one knew and so did I. I never did anything about it. I rather have her as a cheating girlfriend then anything else. I laugh because our story reminds me of the song unfaithful.

_Story of my life  
Searching for the right  
But it keeps avoiding me  
Sorrow in my soul  
Cause it seems that wrong  
Really loves my company _

"Hey baby," she said walking in.

I gave her a key a couple days back. I looked at her with pain.

"My room was just so dam noisy," she said.

She was wearing a very short black skirt with knee high boots. She wore a tight tanktop. That's how she been dressing when she goes on her dates. It has been five guys so far five different nights. Never the same guy.

_He's more than a man  
And this is more than love  
The reason that the sky is blue  
The clouds are rollin' in  
Because I'm goin' again  
To him I just can't be true _

She kissed me and I pulled back. I been pulling for a while know before she started her nights on the town. I just don't want to take it father then she wants to.

She pouted. She rolled her eyes. "Okay," she said.

"Where you going?" I asked. _  
_  
_And I know that he knows im unfaithful  
And it kills him inside  
To know that I'm happy with some other guy  
I can see him dyin' _

A part of me wanted her to tell me. The other part is begging her to be quiet. If she is cheating she should just keep it on the low. That reminds me of another sad song.

"Just fun," she said not looking at me.

_I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be... a murderer _

"Okay," I said.

She looked atmy mirror at me. Her eyes pleaded me to go to her. I did. I walked behind her.

"I got to go," she not moving.

I kissed her on her cheek lightly. She turn to me. Her eyes begging me to tell her to say.

"Bye, Dana," I said.

_I feel it in the air  
As i'm doin my hair  
Preparing for another day  
A kiss upon my cheek  
As he reluctantly  
Asks if i'm gonna be out late  
I say I won't be long  
Just hangin' with the girls  
A lie I didn't have to tell  
Because we both know  
Where I'm about to go  
And we know it very well _

She walked to the door looking me. She took a last look before going. 

Cause I know that he knows im unfaithful  
And it kills him inside  
To know that I am happy with some other guy  
I can see him dyin'

I turned back to my bed. I took the picture. I looked to the door. My heart pounded beneath me. How it hearts like a knife to just see her.

_I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be... a murderer _

The door open. It was Dana. I thought she left. She was crying. I guess the guilt got to her. I never seen her cry. Not even close to it.

"Come here," I whispered.

She did. _  
_  
_Our love... his trust  
I might as well take a gun  
And put it to his head  
Get it over with  
I don't wanna do this... anymore  
Oooohhh... anymore _

She sat on my lap. Then she began to pounded on my chest.

"I hate you. I hate you," she screamed into my chest.

"What?" I asked confused.

She got off of me.

"I am tried of this!" she yelled.

"You? Me!" I said madly.

_I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
And everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
And I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be... a murderer _

_  
_"I tried. I did everything for your attention. You weren't kissing me the way you did. I thought you didn't love me no more. I tried to cheat. Nothing. You just sit there and took it," she yelled.

"What?" I asked.

_  
Oooohhh  
...a murderer  
No no no  
Yeah yeah _

"Don't act like you didn't know I was cheating on you," she said turning her back to me.

I walked behind my girlfriend.

"I didn't know you wanted me to react to it," I said.

"Why wouldn't I. You never take any crap. God you got me dressing like this," she said moving to my bed.

"I am sorry," I said.

"Don't be sorry. You are truly the best boyfriend. I don't deserve you," she looking away from me.

I touched her face lightly. She looked at me.

"I am so sorry," she said.

"What did you do with the five guys?" I asked.

"The first one I kissed," she mange to say. "That was all. I felt like throwing up because it wasn't you," she said. "So I just flirted. After a while that was bad enough to do," she said.

One kiss! My baby wasn't truly unfaithful. She did love me. I took her and kissed like I haven't in a while.

"Why did you stop kissing me like that?" she asked.

"Because I didn't want to take it farther then it should," I confess.

"You really are the best boyfriend," she said and kissed me.

I kissed back with everything.

"Are we still going out?" she asked after.

"Yea why?" I asked.

"Because I been Unfaithful," she said.

"Barely," I said kissing her again.

I am just glad to have my baby back and I don't have to share her.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you," I said.


End file.
